


Rain

by IMeMyandMine



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong always hated the rain, and he just found another reason to hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

I saw him walking towards me. He was so happy with him. It broke my heart to watch them walking so happily, holding hands, towards me. Sure I was happy for him and I was glad that he found someone but that didn't mean that Woohyun had to always be with his new friend.

 

Hi! My name is Lee Sungjong, 17 years old and I am Nam Woohyun's bestfriend of 6 years. It was his last year of high school. I still have one more year before I graduate though.

 

You might be wondering, "Now,  why are you so upset that he's found a new friend?" Well you see I am or actually was  hyungs only friend up until he met his new friend, Sunggyu. Ever since then he's been hanging out more with Sunggyu than me. He also feels so distant from me. We don't even eat lunch together anymore. And he would always hold hands with him. I was the only one that he was supposed to hold hands with and no one else!

 

Yesterday he asked me to hang out with him this weekend like we used to since he himself noticed that we hadn't been spending any time together.

 

 

**_-skip a couple days-_ **

 

 

It's now saturday and also the day that Woohyun-hyung and I would spend most of the day together. We agreed on meeting eachother at the park by his house at 3. It was only 11am so I decided that i should eat breakfast then start to get ready for my day with Woohyun.

 

Well I'm ready to go and its only 2. I think I'll go and walk to the park so that by the time I get there I'll only have to wait for a little bit. I kissed my mom goodbye and left on my adventure to the park on my own. When I was half way to the park I noticed that some clouds  had gathered and it looked as if it was going to rain. I didn't really think much of it so I kept on walking. By the time that I got to the park it was 2:50, so I only had to wait 10 minutes till Woohyun-hyung got there.

 

I waited and waited, pretty soon an hour had passed and there was no sign of my hyung. I decided to go sit at a bench since my legs started to get tired of just standing and the long walk to the park. I waited some more just thinking that Woohyun would show up eventually and would say that he had, had to do something with his family - and that's why he was late.

 

Another hour or so passed and Woohyun still wasn't here - I still waited. After another half hour  it had started to drizzle and not long after it started to pour down. And with me being stupid i didn't bring a jacket, so I was soaking wet withing seconds. Even if I was soaking wet I still waited now in hopes that he would come and with and umbrella, with a pathetic excuse as to why he's alomost 4 hours late.

 

I was going to start heaing home when I felt my phone  start to ring. I didn't really care if I was wet anymore, I took my phone out of my soaking jeans and find that Woohyun was calling. I answered as fast as i could...

 

"Hello"

 

"Hey, Sungjong, I was calling you to tell you that I have other plans so I can't make it. Sorry. Maybe some other time we could-"

 

"No. It's fine. We don't have to hang out anymore if you don't want to anymore. Bye Woohyun-hyung"

 

 

 

**_-not Sungjongs P.O.V anymore-_ **

 

With that  Sungjong  turned to go home soaking wet and crying. Not because Woohyun didn't show up, but because he hear Sunggyu over the phone and it sounded as if they were at his house. It hurt Sungjong, knowing that not only did Woohyun just threw his plans away with him but he also threw him away since Sunggyu even knew about their plans together. And still Woohyun decided that a new friend was more important to him than his only friend.

 

That day Sungjong lost his best friend of 6 years. He lost him to someone else. To some one that didn't know anything about his bestfriend. Someone that was the complete opposite of himself.

As Monday aproached Sungjong was ready to face a new week of school - only without a bestfriend  and no one to talk to.


End file.
